Incomodidad
by xEmilionx
Summary: Desde aquella pregunta, Sarada ha comenzado a pensar con extrañeza las cosas que desconocía o que nunca se percató respecto a su compañero de equipo. ¿Acaso puede haber algo más entre ellos que una simple amistad? Lo que descubriría la joven Uchiha sería el comienzo de una batalla más complicada para su joven vida como kunoichi de Konoha. (Escena oculta del capítulo 19 del manga)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 ** _"Incomodidad"_**

Corriendo a una gran velocidad por el extenso bosque, el grupo conformado por cuatro shinobis junto a un perro ninja avanzaban apresurados luego del repentino llamado del Séptimo. Su misión fue ir al rescate de Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Todos estuvieron atentos en su misión, todos, excepto una.

Sarada, la única integrante femenina, estuvo distraída desde que se inició el recorrido. Su pensamiento rondo especialmente en su compañero de cabello rubio e hijo de su mayor inspiración. No podía creer la clase de pregunta que le hizo su compañera, Sumire Kakei.

 _¿A mí gustarme al tonto de Boruto? ¡Tonterías!,_ se dijo poniendo el ceño fruncido.

Admitía que su relación con el rubio fue mejorando desde que se hicieron compañeros, pero volverlo sentimental no era algo que tenía planeado. Para la joven Uchiha su principal razón fue mejorar sus habilidades ninjas para obtener el reconocimiento del Hokage, las cosas como el amor no se encontraban aún en sus planes.

Pero ¿por qué estaba teniendo un debate sobre eso? Ella no lo supo. Y, según su ideología esto se basó en respuesta a la alteración y vergüenza que sintió.

Un momento... ¿vergüenza? ¿Por qué motivo estaría avergonzada? Realmente le había afectado esa pregunta, o quizás hubo algo de veracidad en ello. Tal vez estuvo sintiendo algo por Boruto que ella todavía no se percataba. Algo muy profundo.

De repente abrió los ojos atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Ella no podía negar que siempre se dirigía algunas miradas con él de forma intencional, lo que causaba que en ocasiones tuviera un leve sonrojo en la cara.

 _¡Sonrojo! ¡¿Acaso la gran Sarada Uchiha estaría avergonzada por el tonto de Boruto?!_

Ella negó con la cabeza en varias ocasiones. Su orgullo era tan grande que pensar en esa pequeña posibilidad causaría que se destruyera como un frágil cristal, además de ser demasiado humillante suponer que hubiera caído ante los encantos del Uzumaki.

 _¿Encantos, dónde?,_ ahora cambio su expresión a uno sonriente. Claro que de forma cautelosa puesto que nunca le gusto demostrar su humor frente a otros que no sean su propia familia o amigas.

—¡Oye, Sarada! ¡Es hora de descansar! —aviso el causante de sus problemas emocionales, incluso le fastidio que ahora se creyera el líder del grupo.

—Entendido —dijo cortante y seria, siendo una costumbre clásica de un Uchiha.

El grupo se detuvo cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, y entonces sacaron su respectiva comida de sus mochilas.

Sarada empezó bebiendo de su botella, el cansancio más las dudas la dejaron sumamente agotada. Por lo menos ahora comería en tranquilidad y podría concentrarse en la misión del rescate de su sensei, suponiendo que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo.

De repente, como si un impulso involuntario de su cuerpo reaccionara, volteo su mirada enfocándose especialmente en Boruto. Ella observo la manera en que él alimentaba con su propia comida a Chamaru, una escena tierna y conmovedora. Pero en ese mismo momento, el chico de ojos zafiros se percató de la mirada de su compañera y ella rápidamente desvió su mirada de él, revelando de nuevo aquel molesto sonrojo.

— _"Mierda... ¡¿acaso me vio?!"_ —pensó con el corazón por la boca, e intento comprobarlo de nuevo. Para su suerte, el chico volvió a su misma rutina.

Sarada se tranquilizó un poco y decidió comer lo más pronto posible antes que se terminara el descanso, pero ahora tendría que ser muy cautelosa para no volver a ser sorprendida.

 _"Te dejare el cuidado de Boruto-kun junto a los demás"_

Sorpresivamente escucho la voz de Sumire en sus pensamientos.

 _"Te dejare el cuidado de Boruto-kun"_

Volvió a repetirse esas mismas palabras pero ahora siendo en específico hacia su compañero, realmente decía la verdad con que le interesaba. Realmente la delegada amaba a su revoltoso compañero.

De pronto Sarada tuvo una nueva interrogante.

¿Desde cuándo?, esa duda la carcomió lentamente.

No podía explicarse como su amiga tan responsable y amable estuviera enamorada del chico que le dio grandes problemas en sus días en la academia. No lo entendía claramente. Ambos eran polos muy opuestos y con personalidades distintas, además que nunca estaban juntos en todo el tiempo que según ella recordaba.

Como si su cerebro hiciera "click", recordó el día que fueron de campamento antes de su examen para volverse genin. Aquel momento cuando los tres estuvieron juntos, memorizo perfectamente las palabras que Sumire le dedico al tonto de Boruto. Sarada ahora comprendía que tal vez era cierto que su amiga estuviera interesada en él desde aquel tiempo.

 _¿Qué habrá hecho el tonto de Boruto para enamorar a la delegada? ¿Por qué nunca me percate de ese cambio en su debido tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!,_ se decía con una expresión de enojo. Ahora tenía varias cosas que debía averiguar.

—¿Te preocupa algo, Sarada?

Inesperadamente la Uchiha se exalto cuando observo el rostro de su otro compañero.

—No me sucede nada, Mitsuki.

—¿En serio? Pues tu mirada irritada me dice todo lo contrario —dijo el albino con una sonrisa sin emoción alguna.

—Solo estás imaginando cosas —dijo cortante, realmente su compañero podía ser muy insistente y fastidioso.

—Tiene que ver con Boruto, ¿cierto?

—¡Cla-claro que no! —comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ese tartamudeo le costó mucho en revelarle la verdad de sus preocupaciones.

—Entonces se trata de la delegada.

Eso derramo la gota del vaso. Sarada no podía creer que su compañero fuera tan perspicaz en descubrir cada secreto que intentaba ocultar, incluso ahora apoyaba la idea de Boruto.

Realmente su compañero era una persona rara y misteriosa.

—¿Por qué piensas que se trata de ellos dos? —ahora ella quería saber las respuestas.

—Muy simple. Te he visto como observabas de forma tan discreta a Boruto cuando se lastimo con una de las herramientas ninjas, en especial cuando la delegada se encargó de atenderlo. Además, lucias extraña cuando hablabas con ella antes de salir, incluso puedo deducir que fue algo muy impactante para mantenerte tan distraída hasta ahora.

Sarada quedo shockeada ante la deducción de su compañero, incluso se sintió desprotegida e insegura como un pequeño roedor ante un terrible depredador. No podía creer que le leyera cada uno de sus movimientos cuando estaba junto al tonto de Boruto.

—Y, por último... —añadió Mitsuki, causando que Sarada tragada duro—. Mencionaste tanto a Boruto como a la delegada en tu pregunta —sonrió—. Eso significa que ambos tienen que ver con que estuvieras algo distante con nosotros. ¿Cierto?

—Eso es... —empezó a sudar mientras ideo varias excusas en su cabeza, y dedico una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ridículo. Yo porque tendría que actuar rara solo por ellos, tan solo estuve distanciada de ustedes porque necesito mi espacio personal. Nada más.

—Ya veo —el albino se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

La Uchiha respiro tranquila, al menos le funciono su excusa. Pero en su interior, ella supuso que Mitsuki fingió creerse en su mentira para no incomodarla con más preguntas. Aunque luego ignoro esa idea, era imposible que su compañero supiera todo de ella como si fuera un libro abierto. Ella era Sarada Uchiha. La kunoichi experta en ocultar perfectamente sus emociones.

El tiempo del descanso finalizo, y el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Sarada observo a Boruto que iba a la delantera, entonces una idea inesperada le apareció.

 _¿Qué ocurriría si el tonto de Boruto se entera de los sentimientos de la delegada? ¿La correspondería o la rechazaría? E_ so descoloco un poco su sentido de la razón.

No entendía el motivo de esa preocupación, realmente no lo entendía.

 _¿Acaso en verdad estoy interesada en el tonto?_

 _D_ e pronto sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esa posibilidad. No era posible que ella también haya caído ante el supuesto harem de su compañero. Imposible e improbable. No fue posible que estuviera atraída por él.

Ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, nunca lograrían complementarse como algo más.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué estuvo intranquila? ¿Por qué debatía en tantas ocasiones por esa simple pregunta de su amiga?, Sarada no supo la respuesta. Pero hubo algo que si admitía, y fue que sintió preocupación por él durante los sucesos en los exámenes chunin. ¿Acaso esa preocupación era parecido al amor?, una nueva pregunta se formó.

El viento sacudió su rostro mientras las hojas de los árboles bailaban.

Sarada ahora comprendía que aún era una niña para poder entenderse a sí misma, entonces opto por el camino difícil tal como lo hacía su mayor inspiración, después de todo, el camino para un shinobi estaba siempre rodeara de muchos obstáculos.

—Ya hemos llegado a nuestro objetivo —aviso Katasuke, el equipo 7 se detuvo para observar la situación del panorama.

Sarada decidió dejar a un lado sus inquietudes para mantenerse firme en cumplir con su misión y rescatar a su sensei. A veces las responsabilidades como un ninja eran mayores que los mismos sentimientos. La Uchiha lo sabía más que nadie, pero entonces un nuevo rumbo la llevo a realizar nuevas cosas que ella jamás hubiera hecho.

— _"Tal vez se lo pregunte a la delegada cuando la vuelva a ver. ¿Qué rayos le vio al tonto de Boruto?"_ —sonrió bajo—. _Aunque... no sería una mala idea conocerlo más... Solo así, podre descubrir ese tal interés que todavía no comprendo —_ entonces se agacho igual que sus compañeros para observar desde abajo un destruido dirigible.

 **F I N**

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Ahora se deben preguntar, ¿por qué he escrito este extraño One-shot? Pues siempre tuve la curiosidad de averiguar la reacción de Sarada ante la confesión de Sumire. Quiero decir... siento que Sarada tuvo algo más que una simple cara asombrada, incluso no puedo confirmar si sintió miedo por tener una rival para el corazón de Burrito.

Hasta ahora me cuesta saber lo que piensa la Uchiha sobre su compañero hiperactivo. ¿Amor o amistad? Con su orgullo tal vez nunca lo sepamos, pero espero haber acertado aunque sea un poco en mi pequeña historia.

 ** _Posdata:_** Admito que me encanta el BoruSumi, pero tampoco me voy a hacer el ciego para no tomarle importancia a los sentimientos de Sarada. Después de todo, no habría diversión en una historia shonen sin tener un buen rival que de pelea a tu pareja favorita, tal como ocurrió con la guerra entre el NaruHina y NaruSaku.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
